La Prometida de mi Hermano
by elidel
Summary: Itachi y Hinata se habían conocido mientras estaban en la universidad hasta entablar una linda amistad que más adelante se volvería un romance lleno de mentiras, todo esto empieza desde que conoce al pequeño hermano menor de su prometido. ¿Podrá alejar aquel ser tentador? /Sasuhina/SasuHinaIta/ Itahina.
1. Prólogo

La Prometida de mi Hermano

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea de la historia si.

•

•

Prólogo

* *

* *

* *

Corría mientras su respiración se agitaba a gran velocidad, la adrenalina que vivía en ese momento no impedía que gruesas lagrimas recorrieran su fino rostro y si no fuera por la mueca de dolor que tenía, nadie hubiera creído que lloraba ya que en ese momento llovía con gran intensidad.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por que sólo jugaban con ella? Se sintió ridícula al no vislumbrar antes lo que era su realidad, quizás siempre lo supo o intuyó, pero siempre confiando en la persona equivocada.. ¿Qué acaso nunca aprendería?

Y aunque una leyenda antigua en su familia dijera que sus ojos podían ver el alma y los pensamientos de las personas, que ninguna mentira se les escapaba. Ahora mismo entendió que nunca llegaría a ser una digna Hyūga, le dolía pero de verdad pensaba en aquello.

Y él se lo había advertido y ella necia nunca le creyó, lo lastimó y ahora se arrepentía.. si pudiera regresar el tiempo y alejarse de aquel sujeto que solo la usaría.. de haberle creído a la persona que decía amarla nunca estaría pasando por aquel dolor en su corazón.

Divisó que ya todas las calles eran alumbradas por las luces de los postes y se detuvo. Sabía a donde tenía que ir, su alma se lo exigía pero su mente decía que lo mejor era alejarse. Quizás el se burlaría o muy probable la mandara al diablo, suspiró sabiendo que ya lo tenía decidido y afrontaría el mayor error de su vida que su subconsciente no dejaba de repetir. Iría y pagaría las consecuencias.

Al llegar empapada al edificio que era muy conocido para ella, sostuvo su corazón en un vano intento de reprimir los fuertes latidos que esté profesaba, un sentimiento de nerviosismo, arrepentimiento y dolor se mezclaban pero no iba a retroceder su camino.

Entro y vio como el recepcionista le sonreía amablemente mientras la dejaba pasar sin problema alguno pero eso más que intrigarla solo sintió un enorme agradecimiento. Tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón que conducía al piso octavo donde él vivía. No pudo evitar mirar el reflejo suyo en el ascensor.

Sus ojos estaban muy rojos después de todo el llanto, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo físico producido y sus labios estaban muy pálidos además de tener la blusa blanca pegada levemente a su pecho dejando ver su pronunciado busto. Agradecía interiormente el tener ese gran saco beige que al instante se colocó escondiendo su corta falda negra.

Ya estando ahí, camino lentamente preguntándose si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer pero lo mínimo que él chico necesitaba era una profunda disculpa de su parte.

Estando ya en la puerta correspondiente del azabache, se armó de valor y dejó de lado sus miedos y obteniendo una fuerte determinación presionó el timbre de dicho apartamento.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos cuentos minutos para que abrirá la puerta, pero doloroso había sido lo que se encontró.

 _—¿Ah? Disculpa querida, pero Sasuke-kun me llamó a mi primero.. vete por donde viniste—_

Y tras de aquella pelirroja salió un joven alto de cabello y ojos oscuros que solo vestía una bata de baño, mirándola sorprendido.

Y si sintió que su corazón estaba hecho trisas anteriormente, ahora este ya no existía...


	2. Conoce la Tentación

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, en cambio la historia si._

* * *

Capítulo 1

El cielo nocturno y el bello paisaje que los pequeños pétalos de las flores de cerezo descendiendo le daban tranquilidad y alguna extraña clase de paz al salir de su última clase en la universidad. Los faros de la calle hacían que todo se viera incluso más mágico de lo que ya era.  
Todo era relajante mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del banco en el que estaba sentado.

Miró su reloj de mano, ya eran las 8:15p.m y el aún no quería volver a su solitario departamento. El vivía solo desde los 20 y actualmente tenía 24, a su corta edad ya estaba terminando la carrera de leyes, esto por que su familia era propietaria de la empresa de abogados más grande de todo Japón.  
Suspiro profundamente, pensando si quizás podría llamar a cualquiera de sus conquistas y pasar un buen rato. Tras aquello decidió sacar su celular notando que este se encontraba apagado. Lo había olvidado, el siempre apagaba el teléfono antes de iniciar alguna clase, esto por qué no faltaban una o que otra mujer llamándolo para reprocharle el por que ya no la buscaba.

La verdad es que mientras más se lo pensaba, menos eran sus ganas de compartir la cama con alguna joven que ya lo había llenado de placer en anteriores ocasiones.

Así era su naturaleza, no podía estar contento con nada que le pareciera aburrido y no fuera un reto tener que hacerla suya. Las mujeres fáciles le resultaban desagradables, el tenía que estar muy "necesitado" Para tener que recurrir a alguna de ellas.

Después de esperar unos cuantos segundos a que terminará de prenderse el teléfono móvil. Divisó su pantalla de inicio y lo que vió lo dejó completamente helado. Pudo sentir su piel erizarse y el leve temblor en sus manos denotaban su nerviosísmo.

10 llamadas pérdidas.

Y de nada más y nada menos:

 _[Okā-san]_

Tragó grueso y se imaginó lo que se le vendría encima. Alguna vez escucho decir a su papá cuando era pequeño:

 _-No hay cosa tan perturbadora a la cual temer más que a tu madre-_

Palabras sabias que al pasar de los años aprendió a creer y ahora mismo le daba total crédito a lo anteriormente mencionado.  
Pero bueno, el como un buen Uchiha y sobre todo, como el hombre que era no se acobardaría.

Dejando de lado el miedo que le causaba, no pudo evitar preocuparse ya que su madre debió haber tenido algo urgente que decirle ya que normalmente le enviaba mensajes de texto para no molestarlo tanto. Obviando el hecho de que nunca lo hacía.

—¿Okā-san? — Habló al escuchar que la llamada había sido contestada.

 _—Uchiha Sasuke, ¿se puede saber el por que tienes un celular si no planeas contestarlo? —_ La voz de la Uchiha era tranquila y fría, eso solo significaba que estaba demasiado molesta.

—Tenía clases, sabes que siempre apago el celular cuando comienza alguna de mis clases. —

 _—Puedo estar en problemas y no contestarías o incluso muriendo y no lo sabrías. —_ Se exaltó levemente y Sasuke pudo imaginarla con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas levemente coloreadas. Demasiado adorable.

—Okā-san, ¿Estas en problemas o estas muriendo?. — Preguntó algo irónico sonriendo de lado.

 _—Tú lo estarás si no vienes a recibir a tu hermano, Uchiha Sasuke —_ Mikoto imitó la misma expresión del Uchiha mientras lo amenazaba con una macabra diversión reflejada en sus labios carmesí.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste, Okā-san? — Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le había dicho la morena, tanto como para pasar encima de la amenaza.

La matriarca de los Uchiha suspiró melancólicamente, para segundos después continuar hablando con su hijo.  
 _—Dije que Itachi esta devuelta, su avión aterrizará a las 9. Me pidió que todos estemos ahí._ _ _—__

Aun no lo podía creer, había ya pasado 3 años en los cuales no pudo verlo, Itachi se fue del país con la excusa de querer estudiar afuera y obtener experiencia, y aunque en parte eso fuera cierto, no era la principal razón de su alejamiento.

 _—Es el aeropuerto cerca al centro ¿Lo conoces? ¿verdad? —_

—Estaré ahí en 15 minutos. — Dijo cortando la llamada. Estaba con el corazón en la boca, llamenlo exagerado si desean, pero las circunstancias en las que habían terminado los hermanos, ameritaba y justificaba totalmente su comportamiento.

Se levantó sintiendo el golpeteo nervioso en todo su ser. Ese sensación de cosquilleo que toda persona padece antes de enfrentarse a algo no necesariamente bueno.  
Bufó algo fastidiado consigo mismo al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, trás esto camino a paso apresurado al estacionamiento del centro de estudios.

✧-•~❀~•-✧

Cerró la puerta débilmente aún sin creer por completo lo que le había dicho y aunque el encuentro con la familia Uchiha era algo inevitable, no pudo ocultar sus nervios al ser una situación demasiado repentina.

Intento respirar adecuadamente, estaba empezando a hiperventilar y no era el mejor lugar como para desmayarse. Colocó sus manos a la altura de su corazón calmando el agitado bombeo de su sangre.

Estaba trás la puerta del baño en un avión. Se miró al espejo arreglando su cabello con las manos y acomodando torpemente su ropa, no estaba tan mal, llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Además de un ligero chaleco negro, medias largas blancas y zapatos del mismo color. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana con el cabello recogido y un lazo blanco amarrado a este.  
Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el timbre en la puerta, seguramente querían ocupar el lugar y ella perdía el tiempo.

—Perdone.— dijo susurrando, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una totalmente distinta a la suya.

Este sonreía con ternura y diversión caminando hacia ella ocasionando que la peliazul tuviera que retroceder al baño otra vez. El hombre cerró la puerta y se acerco más a ella.

—Te veo algo nerviosa Hinata, ¿estas bien?.— Itachi se agachó un poco intentando mirar el rostro tapado por su flequillo. Era muy mona.

—N..No, yo...— susurro tan bajo que fue un poco difícil para el entenderle. A lo cual alzó su barbilla con una de sus manos. Hinata lo miraba con los enormes ojos brillantes interrogantes y un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿T.. Tu crees que yo les a..agrade? — se lo había preguntado con tanta intriga, como si su vida dependiera de lo que le contestará.

Acerco sus labios hacia los de ella besandolos suavemente. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos apretando la camisa roja de su pareja.

Itachi bajaba lentamente sus manos hasta su cintura apretandola más a su cuerpo ocasionando un suspiro de la morena. El empezó a mover lentamente sus labios y ella lo seguía tímidamente.  
Los segundos pasaban y lo que empezó con un cálido beso se volvió a algo mucho más caluroso.

Una de las manos de Itachi ya tocaba su muslo por debajo del vestido y Hinata conterneaba con sus manos todo el pecho del joven.

El tenía que detener eso o no creía ser capaz de aguantar más y hacerla suya ahí mismo. A ambos les sorprendió cuando escucharon el suave tocar de la puerta.  
—Disculpe, estamos por aterrizar. Por favor proceda a sentarse. — Era la voz de un azafato.

Ambos se sonrojaron y acomodaron sus ropas rápidamente. Itachi abrió la puerta y miro al hombre que estaba en frente de ambos.

El trabajador se encontraba sonrojado y los miraba con sorpresa. Se sonrojo al mirar el vestido de la peliazul un poco alzado. Itachi se puso en frente de ella y tomó su mano para regresar a sus asientos correspondientes, el un poco abochornado y ella casi tan roja como un tomate.  
Al sentarse Itachi soltó una pequeña risa, parecía haberle causado gracia, e hizo voltear a todas las féminas para observarlo, todas suspiraron y miraban con algo de envidia hacia la Hyuga que solo pudo tragar grueso.

Incluso en América el heredero Uchiha llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres, cartas de confesión hasta una vez le tocó mirar la ropa interior de todo el club fans del genio. Fue algo tan vergonzoso, pero en ese entonces ellos solo eran amigos así que no había el por que molestarse. Cuando empezaron a salir sintió todo el odio de las fangirls Uchiha pero decidió no darles tanta importancia.

Pero que ahora, incluso antes de pisar el pais, las tenía a todas comiendo de la mano y eso incluso más que molestarla hacia que se sintiera incómoda.  
Apretó su vestido en un intento para darse fuerzas. Pero se vió detenida la acción al sentir como Itachi guiaba su cabeza hasta su hombro haciendo que se apoyará en él.  
—Tranquila, todo ira bien ¿deacuerdo?—

—I..Itachi-kun.. — Intento contestarle pero el movió su cabeza para apoyarse en la de ella.

—No te van a odiar, tu solo permanece a mi lado. — Lo dijo tan sincero que Hinata no pudo dudar de sus palabras.

—Hai.. — y si el le pedía estar a su lado ella no podría negárselo. Estaba completamente cautivada por esos ojos almendrados, su porte, elegancia, la manera en que parecía tener todo bajo control y el aura protectora que desprendía hacia volverse adicta a él. Incluso cuando parecía enojado y ponía ese rostro inexpresivo le causaba gracia.

Había aprendido a conocer la mayor parte de sus facetas, y curiosamente le gustaba cada una de estas. Incluso cuando era algo posesivo respecto a sus amistades.

O cuando la temperatura aumentaba...

Se sonrojó abruptamente. y cerró los perlados ojos pensando en lo pervertida que se había vuelto. Y aunque su virginidad estaba intacta no significaba que el resto de su cuerpo siguiera ''intacto''.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

—¡Oh vamos Sasuke! ¡Deja de ser un mocoso llorón! Creí que habías madurado un poco. —

—¿Tú hablando de madurar? ¿Me recuerdas tú edad y la manera en como te comportas, Shisui?. —

—A las personas tan cool como yo se les justifica todo, obviamente no lo entenderías. — El mayor sonrió con arrogancia mientras Sasuke alzaba una de sus cejas.

—¿Tú? ¿Alguien cool?, es por eso que ninguna mujer acepta una segunda cita contigo. — En realidad esa era una media mentira, ya que si bien Shisui no se encontraba con la misma mujer nunca más, no era precisamente por que no pudiera.

—No deberias hablar tanto, te recuerdo que si sigues así de solterón pronto te volverás un amargado. ¡Oh espera! ¡Ya lo eres!. — Shisui río a carcajadas al ver el rostro enfadado de Sasuke. Este camino dispuesto a golpearlo sin embargó no pudo hacerlo ya que sintió un fuerte jalón en la oreja derecha.

—¿Se puede saber por que tanto escandalo, Sasuke..? — La voz fría y de ultratumba hizo encresparse y cerrar el ojo izquierdo por el dolor.

—¡A-Auch! Okā-san deja que te explique. — Intento hablar pero el dolor se lo impedía. Vaya que Mikoto conocía sus puntos débiles.

Mientras que Shisui no aguantaba la risa, y empezó a reír escandalosamente con su brazo en el estómago.

—Que se supone que haces ¿Eh Shisui? — Le reprendió Mikoto caminando hacia el aún jalando de la oreja al pobre Sasuke.

—¡Auch! ¡Tía Mikoto! ¡duele! —Mikoto le jaló de la oreja izquierda y los acerco más a ella para susurrarles.

—Están haciendo escándalo desde tan temprano, si vuelvo a escuchar o los veo peleando otra vez.. — Apretó más fuerte las orejas de los chicos haciendo que Shisui y Sasuke soltaran un quejido.

—¡Lo entendemos!

—Okā-san ¡Ya estuvo bueno! —

Fugaku que los miraba de lejos, no pudo evitar sonreír, la manera en la que Mikoto se enojaba era muy graciosa. Claro, siempre y cuando no se enojara con el..  
Por otro lado, Itachi se había atrasado un poco. Eran las 9:36 p.m y era extraño su impuntualidad. A no ser que..

—Será mejor que obedezcas a Okā-san, otouto. —

Los 4 voltearon hacia la voz y lo miraron sorprendidos. Pasaron almenos unos 5 segundos más para salir de su trance de impresión.

—¡Itachi! — Su madre corrió hasta el para abrazarlo fuertemente. Como si su instinto maternal le dijera que nunca más lo dejara ir.

Estaba tan guapo, ademas de haber crecido tanto. Aun así era su bebé y ya nada cambiaría. No dejaria que se marchara otra vez.  
Sasuke hubiera corrido a su hermano justo como lo hizo su madre, pero ya estaba grande para eso. Solo pudo continuar observandolo.

— Eh Itachi, siempre robándote la atención, tanta que nisiquiera nos presentas a esta preciosura. — La voz de Shisui hizo que todos observaran la pequeña figura detrás de Itachi.

—Mi..Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga ..¡E-es un placer! — La chica se movió para que pudieran observarla. Dio una elegante reverencia aún muy sonrojada. Parecía un conejito miedoso.

—Madre, padre, Sasuke, Shisui. Ella es Hinata, mi novia. — su rostro impasible al decirlo hizo que todos los mirarán expectantes.

—¿Novia? — Mikoto se acercó a Hinata y le sonrió maternalmente. —Es un gusto querida. — Hinata le dijo que el gusto era de ella aunque estaba muy nerviosa.  
A Sasuke le pareció que la chica se hiba a desmayar en cualquier momento, sobre todo por el acoso que recibía de su madre y primo. Aunque era muy bonita a decir verdad.

Volteo a ver a Itachi encontrandose con la mirada divertida de él hacia la chica que estaba pasando un interrogatorio made in Uchiha.

—¿Y tu familia, Hinata-chan? — Cuestionó Mikoto, más por curiosidad que por cortesía.

—Ellos e-estan en Europa por vacaciones escolares. —

—La familia Hyuga me pidio que acogiera a Hinata por un tiempo, parece que se quedarán en Francia el resto de las vacaciones. — Fugaku que no había intervenido en ningún momento, se hizo presente colocándose al lado de su esposa.

—Eso quiere decir que sabias que vendría ¿Y no lo comentaste?. — Mikoto sonrió mientras un aura perturbadora recorría su cuerpo.

—No quería preocuparte. — y aunque no mostro miedo en ninguna de sus palabras, por dentro se ahogaba en rios de lágrimas por lo que pasaría.

—Que lindo de tu parte, Uchiha. —

 _~La ha jodido~_ pensaron Sasuke y Shisui al unísono. Y es que ni siquiera Fugaku se libraba de la furia de Mikoto.

—Okā-san, yo le pedí que no dijera nada. — Itachi tuvó que intervenir aunque toda esa escena le pareciera tan divertida y nostálgica. Por fin estaba en casa.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces vayamos a casa. — Como si no hubiese pasado nada Mikoto le sonrió a Hinata tomándola del brazo. —Vamos querida, debes estar cansada. —

Todos miraron como ambas morenas caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Una muy alegre y la más chica temblorosa.  
Se detuvieron y todos los presentes sintieron un frío recorer su espalda.

—¿No caminan chicos?. — pregunto con inocencia fingida. Haciendo que Fugaku las siguiera tan inmutable con siempre.  
Shisui empezó a silbar con las manos en los bolsillos, como si quisiera escapar de algo.

Itachi arrastró las maletas que realmente no eran la gran cosa. Parecía sencillo, aun así Sasuke decidió ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo estuviste todo esto tiempo, Sasuke?. — Itachi sabía todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke mientras el no estaba. Llamaba constantemente a Mikoto y ella le informaba todo como la famosa reportera que era.

—Deberías saberlo, Okā-san a estado vigilandome más de lo que acostumbra.— Sasuke sonrió de medio lado siendo imitado por su hermano.

—Veo que has aprendido algo durante este tiempo, crei que seguías siendo ingenuo.—

—Estas hablando con un futuro abogado, Itachi. Además, podría demandarte por infringir contra mi privacidad y por acoso.  
—contraatacó.

—Buen punto, manda a tu hermano y a tu madre a la cárcel.  
— Itachi habló con ironía, había pasado mucho desde su última charla como ese estilo. Y todo por una estupidez.

—Dos años como mínimo para cada uno. — lo dijo con tanta simpleza, como si de verdad se atrevería. Pero ambos sabían que algo si sería imposible.

—Esa chica.. —

—Hinata.. — corrigió Itachi.

—Como sea, ella... ¿Enserio es..?. — Sasuke tenía ciertas dudas sobre la pareja de su hermano, le parecía muy.. niña. Como alguien de 16 o 17 años. Quizas por la manera en como se vestida o en su comportamiento.

—Sasuke, tu llevarás a Hinata, a tu hermano y primo. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la oficina. — Fugaku volteó hacia su menor hijo.

—¿Y Okā-san? — se preguntó más a si mismo que a su padre. Como un típico pensamiento pero en voz alta.

—No preguntes. — Mikoto le jalo de la mejilla suavemente.  
Todos sabían que los esposos querían pasar un momento a solas, todos menos Hinata.

—Te veo en la casa Itachi, Hinata. Y Shisui, intenta pórtate bien. — se despidió Mikoto subiendo al vehículo junto a Fugaku.

—No le aseguró nada tía Mikoto.— le guiño un ojo y sonrió abiertamente.

Sasuke se subió a su auto esperando a que los demás lo imitaran. Itachi se sentó a su lado dejando a Shisui atrás con Hinata.

—He escuchado mucho de los Hyuga, por si las dudas. ¿Conoces a Neji Hyuga? — Shisui intento conversar con la ojiperla en el trayecto hacia la residencia Uchiha.

—¿Neji nii-san?. — Hinata lo miro interrogante, quizás preguntandose en donde había oído el nombre de su protector o si de plano se conocían.

—¡Oh! Son hermanos. — por la forma en la que se refirió al chico lo supuso.  
—Es su primo. — Itachi dijo estando atento a toda la conversación.

—¿Lo conoces, Itachi? Todo el mundo dice que es un genio. —

—Aun no. — y por como lo había describido Hinata en anteriores veces dudaba mucho en querer conocerlo.

—Te has vuelto lento, querido primo. Antes no demorabas tanto en conocer a la familia de tus conquistas. —

Itachi sabía lo que Shisui hacia, y para calmar sus dudas no lo contradecía, aun así le preocupaba que Hinata se incomodara de más.

La miró por el retrovisor, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate. Su vista perlada estaba concentrada en sus pies quizás esperando a te terminaran de hablar.

—Sabes Hinata-chan, Itachi era todo un conquistador. No había mujer que se le resistese. — Shisui rodeó con su brazo izquierdo el hombro de Hinata haciendo que todo su rostro se pusiera rojo.

—Shisui. — Nombró Itachi con su impasible voz. Al instante este la soltó mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Hyuga.. — Sasuke la llamó por su apellido causando un escalofrío en Hinata y la atención de el resto hacia el. —¿Tú amas a mi hermano?. —

Y tan directo como siempre, fue Sasuke.

—Y.. y.. yo... — Hinata estaba hiperventilando mientras Shisui alarmado le daba aire con ambas manos. Hasta parecía salir humo de su cabeza.  
Itachi volteo preocupado hacia Hinata pensando rápidamente en como calmarla.

—¡Mira lo que haces maldito mocoso! — Shisui le grito aumentando la velocidad de sus manos.

Pero Hinata ya no los escuchaba, su visita había empezado a oscurecer hasta hundirse en la plena oscuridad.  
—Creo que se desmayo. — La cabeza de Hinata había caído en las piernas de Shisui como un peso muerto.

Sasuke pudo analizarla o al menos tener mas información de Hinata, era su manera de actuar simpre con las personas que no conocía.

—Se los diré una sola vez así que presten atención. —La voz de Itachi llamó su atención, lo miro de reojo notanto el rostro serio de su hermano.

—Hinata Hyuga, 23 años. Es la heredera de la familia Hyuga. Es muy tímida, reservada, se asusta fácilmente. No es vanidosa y tampoco conoce lo que es ser orgullosa. Siempre pide perdón incluso cuando no debe. Nunca a tenido dobles intenciones y no espera nada a cambio. Cualquier duda que tengan de ella, pregúntenlo ahora. — No parecía haber emoción pero tampoco frialdad. La había describido tal cual.

—¿La conociste en Estados Unidos?. — Shisui le preguntó.

—Si, estudiamos en la misma Universidad. ¿Tienes alguna duda Sasuke? —

—Si la tuviera se lo preguntaría a ella. — Contestó con ambas manos al volante.

—Solo intenta no asustarla otouto. —

El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio. Hasta llegar a la mansión de los Uchiha.  
Shisui intento retirar suavemente la cabeza de la chica saliendo este primero del auto.

—Yo me encargo. — ambos morenos vieron como Itachi retiraba a Hinata para cargarla entre sus brazos.  
Un par de empleados llegaron para llevar las maletas y uno le abrió la gran puerta.

—¿Se te antoja un trago? — Shisui le preguntó un tanto divertido por toda esa situación.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Itachi? —

—Hay que adelantarnos, Itachi esta con su "Hime"quizás y hasta se demore. — Shisui camino hacia dentro de la casa directo a la oficina de su tio. Sabía que el mejor licor se encontraba ahí.

Sasuke sabía lo que planeaba su primo, lo siguió sonriendo de medio lado, sería divertido.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

La acomodó en donde años anteriores fue su cama, se veía tan adorable que le dio ganas de envolverla en sus brazos y dormir a su lado toda la noche.  
Acomodó un mechón del cabello azulino para observar mejor su rostro. Y aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria no se cansaba de mirarla.

Le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con una colcha. Acercó su rostro hasta el de ella y le depósito un suave beso en los labios.

Camino hacia la puerta, salió y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Fugaku. Esos dos eran tan predecibles.

A llegar encontró a Shisui y a Sasuke, apoyados en el escritorio de su padre. El primero con una botella de whisky y el segundo esperando a que el mayor terminar de beber.

—¿Empezando sin mi?. —

—Le dije a Shisui que teníamos que esperarte. —Se defendió.

—Aun asi tomaste conmigo, se un hombre responsable. — se quejó Shisui tomando otros vez el licor.

Sería una noche larga.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Se sentó en la cama intentando calmar el malestar en su cabeza con sus manos, decidió soltarse el cabello para aliviar la presión que sentía. Se había desmayado y ahora recordaba el por que. Sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color rosa y decidió levantarse. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todo el lugar olía a Itachi.

—S.. Será este.. ¿El cuarto de Itachi-kun? — se levanto curiosa a inspeccionar el lugar.  
En una repisa vio varias fotografías de Itachi cuando era pequeño al lado de su primo y de su pequeño hermanito. Tomó una de estas en donde Itachi estaba frente a un gran pastel y tenía un pequeño gorrito de cumpleaños. Al lado de él Shisui embarraba uno de sus dedos en el chantilly. Y del otro lado el pequeño Sasuke abrazaba celosamente a su hermano. Sintió tanta ternura y hasta ganas de quedarse con la foto, pero tuvo que devolverla a su sitio.

Abrió el gran armario divisando varias camisas, tomó una y la acercó a su rostro. Era suave y olía demasiado a el.

Su garganta estaba seca y tenía demasiada sed. Tomó el cobertor con que estaba tapada anteriormente y salió del cuarto cubierta por esta.  
Caminó por los extensos y oscuros pasillos preguntandose donde estaría la cocina o algún empleado que la orientará.  
Paro en seco al mirar el interior de lo que parecía ser una oficina. Esto gracias a que la puerta era completamente de vidrio.

Abrió sin hacer mucho ruido la puerta e inmediatamente el olor del licor inundó sus fosas nasales. No sabia la hora que era ni tampoco a que hora se abrían quedado dormidos esos tres encima del sofá.  
Eran muy monos, se quitó el cobertor que tenía encima y decidió cubrir a ese trío de niños.

Al haber terminado de cubrirlos se dispuso a retirarse sin antes darles un último vistazo. Itachi se veía tan feliz ocasionando que ella también se sintiera así. Sonriendo empezó a alejarse sin embargo algo la detuvo.

Sintió un leve agarre en su muñeca, se volteó asustada y miró un par de ojos oscuros sobre ella, examinandola detalladamente.

—Tenemos que hablar Hyuga. —

—¿Sa... Sasuke-san?. —

•

•

•

•

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Esperaron mucho? Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! (Atrasada) y también ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Me han pasado tantas cosas este año, buenas y malas. Aun así tengo grandes espectativas para este 2019.

Con respecto a la historia estaré publicado la — esta semana aproximadamente. Me disculpó por los fallos ortográficos.

 ** _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_**


End file.
